The Lost Soul
by Matth99
Summary: Instead of making them friendly, it makes them bloodthirsty. Instead of fighting with them, we now fight against them. Grab a weapon and a medic kit. Find a group to survive with. Escape the skyscraper filled with Pokemon trying to kill all humans they see. Characters and story gets better in the following chapters, enjoy and rate


** The Lost Soul**

**_ 20 minutes after evacuation message. _**

_"Stay calm and leave the building. Follow the instructions on your T-ket. If you are trapped inside of the building, call the emergency number on your T-ket. If you are wounded, every medical room is open, grab medicines to survive. Armory chambers are open as well. Escape the building or wait until the rescue teams arrive. We are under heavy assault, try to hide and only defend yourself when there is no other option."_

I open my eyes. I can't believe what I am hearing. Evacuation… Medic… Armory…? What is going on?

_"Automatic repeat. Automatic repeat. Automatic repeat. This is evacuation code 000. Pokémon are losing their minds and are attacking and killing whatever they see. Stay out of their sight! The wild Pokémon we were researching escaped from the lab and are killing every human they see. If your Pokémon is out of the pokéball, retreat it immediately. Stay calm and leave the building. Follow the instructions on your T-ket. If you are"—_

The electricity falls out. Crap. I search my T-ket. It's a device the Randsall company made. It looks like a pokétch but it's also able to call, make reports or audio logs and unlock doors with a digital code. Randsall company is now the biggest merchandise in Sinnoh. We investigate Pokémon behavior and make new pokédexes. We sell them to the professors and lab scientists all over the world. We make electronic devices such as new pokéballs, holograms and now we are working on a beaming project, making Pokémon friendly as you use the beamer on them.

Ok. I need to remember… My dad works here; I had no school so I came to his office for a day. What happened then…? I am trying to move but I can't. I am scared to make noises. If it is true, true that Pokémon in this building are losing their minds, I have no chance to survive if I am alone.

**_10 minutes before evacuation messages._**

'Ian, stay here for a bit, I am going to the bar to get a coffee.' 'Yea, sure dad, I won't run away.' I am waiting for him to leave the hallway. I stand up, put the T-ket on my arm and run to the Pokémon lab, close to dad's office. I look through the window and see an Alakazam. He looks at me and just stares. I see a woman; she is holding a weird device. I am looking at the device; it looks like a big, round laser gun. 'This one has never showed any form of happiness since we hold him in here. Randsall, should I try the beam? Wow. That is pretty cool, a gun firing laser-beams? And wow, Randsall, which is the owner of this whole company!

There are four big skyscrapers next to each other, forming a rectangle. Randsall owns all of those buildings. His experiments are intended to help Pokémon. Now they are trying out the new beaming device that should make Pokémon friendly. 'Start the recording!' Randsall looks at the other scientist. 'Activate my new device, activate a new generation,' he says. The scientist points the beamer to Alakazam. The device starts shooting a weird light to Alakazam. Alakazam is now screaming, the beam does not make him friendly.

It hurts him! 'SHUT IT DOWN GODDAMNIT!' That is Randsall. 'I CAN'T,' the scientist screams. Alakazam looks at Randsall and uses psychic on him. He starts screaming. He is being ripped apart. The scientist presses a red button on the wall and the window gets covered by a big, metal plate. An alarm is going off, telling me to evacuate the building. I turn around and hear the scientist scream. I start to run to the end of the hallway, to dad.

I just started running and the lab explodes. My ears hurt and I can't see anything. My leg is stuck but I can't see why it's stuck. I hear people screaming. More explosions. I hear nothing anymore. I see nothing. In this moment, nobody can help me. And neither can I.


End file.
